Find the Factor of X
by Robin Haviliard
Summary: New enemies, new allies, new members to the team, this fic has it all. More inside. Please R&R! Rated T for slight romance.


Yamiatei98: Hiii! How are you all? Good? That's great to hear? What about me? Well, my friend recently introduced me to the world of X-Men Evolution, and I am addicted! So guess what? That's right! This fic is X-Men! I hope you all like, and appreciate this. Because writing fictions takes time and effort. Reading them…not so much. You guys have it lucky, people go out of their way to write these amazing stories for you, and in return, you write us crappy reviews. We don't have to write these for you, we do it because we like to, but we do like getting good reviews. ;D But besides that, I really hope you like this fic, and write nice reviews. NOTE: There will be OC's paired up with the main characters, most original pairings will be kept [Jean Grey and Scott Summers] But OC's will be paired up. [Pietro Maximoff and OC] Enjoy!

/Blah./ Com-Link

~Blah.~ Professor's Brain Power-Telepathy-Thing

Danger Room

The Institute

Normal POV

Charles Xavier, Professor X as he's known to the students, sat quietly at Cerebro, his mutant detecting supercomputer. Cerebro had been acting up lately, and Xavier still couldn't figure out why. He had been trying to use his brain powers, but to no avail.

Downstairs, breakfast was a mess. Kitty was typing an e-mail to her parents, Kurt was chowing on eggs and bacon, Evan was reading comics, Jean was making half of breakfast float through the air, Scott was trying to watch the news, Rouge was still taking a shower, and Logan was trying, and unsuccessfully trying to read the paper.

"Kurt, pass the eggs already!"

"No! Come and get then yourself!"

"I said, PASS THE EGGS!"

"No!"

"Alright, that's enough! You guys are going to be late for class if you don't leave now!" Logan was steaming, and the students knew to take that as a sign to leave, or get pummeled.

~Time for school kids, have a productive day.~

"Ugh…whoever invented school was an idiot…" Evan mumbled.

"Lighten up man! Today will be great!" Kurt said, thumping Evan on the back.

Scott and Jean exchanged a look, both shrugging at the boy's behavior.

Once at school, the group split up to go to their individual classes.

"Come on Kurt, we can't be late for chemistry again," Evan urged.

The blue-haired teen gave up and followed his friend into chemistry. The two sat down at the table next to the window, taking out their chemistry books and placing them in front of them.

"Alright then class, can I have you attention?" The teacher, Mr. McCoy, asked, clapping his hands loudly. The class fell silent, all eyes trained on the front of the room. "Thank you, now, we have a new student joining us, Alli Infiniti."

A tall girl with straight black hair walked into the classroom. She gave a small smile and a slight wave.

"Take a seat over by Maximoff," McCoy instructed.

Infiniti nodded and made her way to the back by Pietro Maximoff.

Kurt gave a low whistle. "Man, she must be a good student."

"Why do you say that?" Evan asked.

"'Cuz the last student that sat next to Quicksilver over there, go his eyebrows burnt off and six stitches on the side," Kurt recalled.

Evan nodded, remembering Jason, the last student to sit next to Pietro. "Poor guy, when do you think he's going to get out of the hospital?"

"Not anytime soon," Pietro jeered from across the classroom.

"That's enough, now, open you textbooks to page 248."

In the drama room, Kitty and Rouge were working on a scene from Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet._

"Romeo oh Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo?" Kitty said in a mock Juliet voice.

"This stinks, why do we have to do this stupid scene anyway?" Rouge asked loudly, throwing her script to the floor.

Kitty groaned. "Come on Rouge, like, lighten up! This isn't so bad, we just have to memorize three lines each and then we're like, done!"

Rouge gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine, but we better get this done by the bell or I'm through," she said in her Louisiana accent.

Kitty nodded. "Romeo oh Romeo whe—"

"Can everyone take a quick break from their work and come to the front of the stage please," their teacher, Ms. Lerring ordered, standing up on the stage.

"Oh boy, another student failed their lines and needs a new partner," Rouge said unenthusiastically.

"I would like to introduce a new student in our class, Martyn Xarloe," a tall, well built, and muscular student stepped forward on the stage, flashing a bright white smile at all the girls. Even Kitty blushed a bit.

Rouge narrowed her eyes at the newbie.

"What's wrong Rouge?" Kitty asked her friend.

"Does he seem a little suspicious to you?" She answered with a question.

The brown-haired girl raised her eyebrow. "Not really, why?"

Rouge shrugged it off. "It's nothing."

The final bell rang and the two mutants retrieved their books from their lockers, heading out to the front of the building to get a ride back to the Institute from Scott. They met up with their friends, Scott in the front seat of his red convertible.

Suddenly, and explosion erupted from the gym. The group of mutants all exchanged a look before running off to find the source of the explosion.

"Kitty! The door's sealed shut, you need to phase through and unlock it from inside!" Scott ordered.

The said mutants gave a quick nod, before vanishing through the door.

~Jean, can you hear me?~

~Yes, what is it Professor?~

~You must be extra careful, Cerebro is detecting a new mutant at your current location. And by the looks of things, she's extra dangerous.~

~Will do Professor.~

Kitty Pryde phased back out, coughing up a storm.

"Kitty! Are you alright?" Kurt asked in his thick Indian accent.

"New mutant," she coughed. "With Brotherhood," another cough.

Scott, now Cyclops, scowled.

"Nightcrawler, teleport us inside," Cyclops commanded.

"Us?"

"Me, Jean, and yourself."

"What about me?" Rouge asked him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Take Kitty back to the Institute. Nightcrawler, let Rouge take some of your power so she can teleport back," the red-visored teen said.

Nightcrawler nodded, he tentatively held out his hand and Rouge placed hers on top, borrowing some of his power.

"Go, now!"

Rouge helped Kitty back up, placing her arm around her neck, before teleporting back to the Institute.

"Nightcrawler, take us in," Cyclops said.

"The Professor warned me to be careful. We ALL need to be careful," Jean warned.

"We will, let's go."

Jean Grey and Cyclops each placed a trusting hand upon the blue mutant's shoulder's. He teleported them all through the door, and the sight that they saw could only have one word.

"Whoa…"

Yamiatei98: DONE! YAYAYAYAYYA!

Spyke: Hey! I was hardly in this!

Yamiatei98: Oops? Hope you liked! Please REVIEW! Be nice though…


End file.
